evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Jafar's Lair
Jafar's Lair is a secret laboratory belonged to the evil sorcerer Jafar and a location in Disney's Aladdin. It is sometimes called "Jafar's Lab". This hidden area is found within one of the turrets of the Palace of Agrabah, where Jafar does most of his plotting. It includes the various instruments he uses in his sorcery including a huge gyroscope built into the room's ceiling that produces an artificial storm cloud which strikes lightning bolts, and a bizarre contraption comprised of 2 wooden gears below the globe that it is connected to at the center of the lair. Next to the gear-comprised device is Jafar's gold cobra snakes-embedded hourglass used to conjure it's enchanted sands to reveal things that the mad sorcerer wishes to know. It can be assumed that it is now guest quarters. It is behind the walls of "Jafar's Chamber" (also called "Jafar's Room"), a royal bedchamber within the Palace of Agrabah where Jafar gets some rest and use from the opium hookah he has. And his room is very spacious, has red walls, and it is very dark. History ''Aladdin'' After he stolen the hypnotized Sultan's ancestral blue diamond ring with the aid of his trusted Snake Staff, Jafar and his partner-in-crime Iago went to his lair to activate his mystic hourglass to find the person worthy of entering the Cave of Wonders, and that individual revealed to be Aladdin. An angry Princess Jasmine went to Jafar's Chamber just as the sneaky vizier was about leave (before slamming his secret wall-like trap door on Iago as a way of quieting him down). She told him that Aladdin did not kidnapped her because she ran away. A deceptive Jafar told the princess that unlawfully-arrested streetrat is about to undergo a death sentence by decapitation. Whle Princess Jasmine cries and runs away, Jafar told Iago that she "took it rather well". After Prince Ali (Aladdin) uncovered his Jafar's evil schemes and broke his Snake Staff which freed the kind Sultan from his former advisor's hypnotic spell, both Jafar and Iago eluded the Sultan's palace guards and retreated back to the lab, befor Jafar finall sent Iago to retrieve the Lamp that was in Aladdin's possession the entire time. Back at his Lair, Jafar summons Genie from his Lamp and demands him to grant his first wish as the new Sultan of Agrabah. Jafar's Lair along with his Chamber became unused after the defeat of Iago and Jafar in his Genie form as the 2 bickering villains became locked in Jafar's Lamp that has thrown into the desert where the Cave of Wonders once were in. ''The Return of Jafar'' The room seems to be refurbished into luxery as Iago is leaning on pillows when suddenly, Jafar appears from the darkness alongside the greedy Abis Mal and threatens the terrified parrot into luring Aladdin and the others into his trap. After locking Jasmine, the Sultan, Abu, Carpet and Genie in his lab, Jafar leaves them, disguising himself as Jasmine to appear at Aladdin's execution. Iago manages to free Genie from the orb Jafar has trapped him in, and Genie manages to save Aladdin just at the last second. What happens to Jafar's lair after Iago kicks his magic lamp into the lava, destroying Jafar forever, remains unknown. Appearances in other media Jafar's Lair made an appearance as part of the boss fight of Aladdin against Iago in the videogame Aladdin on Sega Genesis. Jafar's Lair appears in the episode "As the Netherworld Turns" of the animated series Aladdin. Gallery Inside Jafar's Lab.jpg Jafar's Room.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg Jafar's Lab.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5209.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5889.jpg Jafar.jpg|Jafar Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magi-Tech Category:Dark Magic